


Come with me!

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Blushing, Café, Coffee, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: When the other knights are busy Asuna drags Banba with her to a cafe to get the limited edition couple set.





	Come with me!

Rysuoulger

Asuna x Banba

Rated G

Come with me

Asuna kicked a stone as she walked. There was a limited-edition desert set at the one café, and it looked delicious, but it was a couple’s set and you can’t exactly order that by yourself. Kou was off helping Uii with a video for her channel and Melto had turned her down saying that he was busy. She resigned herself to get an ice cream from her favorite shop when she spotted him.

“Banba-san!” she called running up to him. He stopped and turned towards her. He didn’t say anything and just bowed his head acknowledging her. “What are you doing right? Is it important?”

“I’m patrolling the area.”

“Great! Come with me!” she said cheerfully as she grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her.

Twenty minutes later they were seated and the café and had already placed their orders. Asuna looked around excitedly but then noticed the black knight’s eyes on her. She shrunk in her seat a little.

“Thank you for coming with me. This couple set looks amazing and well you can’t order it alone,” She said blushing slightly. He just nodded. “Anyways I’m glad that I ran into you. Imagine if I had ran into Canalo instead. He would probably start planning a wedding”

“Probably” he commented. There was an amused note in his voice.

They went back to siting in silence until their food arrived. The couple set was meant for two people to eat but Asuna ate it all by herself. Banba nearly had a cup of tea. Once finished eating Asuna stretched like a cat contently.

“Is there anything else I can get the two of you?” asked their waitress coming over to check on them.

“Nope! That was everything I hoped it would be,” Asuna said beaming.

“Glad to hear. By the way I meant to say it earlier but you two make a really cute couple.”

“Oh we’re n…”

“Thank you,” Banba interrupted her. He took the check off the table and went to the front to pay. Asuna didn’t say anything and just smiled at the girl before following her companion. There was a slight blush across her cheeks.

They were both headed in the same direction so they walked together after leaving café. Asuna hummed a simple song as they walked. Her hands swung at either side of her. Banba on the other hand walked quietly with is hands down at either side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of middle school students riding bikes. He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him as the kids whizzed by on their bikes. Her hands came instinctively. There they stood his arm around her waist and her hands on his chest. They looked each other in the eye and then both of their eyes traveled down to each of their lips as if drawn their by a magnet. Although they stood their for not even a minute to them it seamed that the flow of time slowed down and they stood there in an embrace for eternity.

“Nii-san!” a voice called breaking them from the spell. They both sharply turned their heads only to see Towa jogging up to them. Asuna turned as pink as Ankyrose. She panicked and shoved Banba away from her. She had yet again forgotten her own strength and he went flying into the bush that was behind them.

“Sorry,” she looked at him and then at his brother. Then she turned the opposite direction and ran away.

“What was that?” the green knight asked as his brother got out of the bushes.

“Nothing,” Banba brushed off the few leaves that clung to him. Then he started walking in the direction that he had been going in, opposite of the one that the pink knight had fled. A small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he walked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Also we know that Asuna could totally eat the whole thing by herself. I love that not only is she the physically strongest member but also can eat the most on the team


End file.
